


Please Don't Leave Me

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's almost normal for Robbie to have such depreciating thoughts, but tonight, they seem to be screaming instead of just speaking.*Trigger Warning*





	Please Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Out of everything I could of offered to this lovely fandom :')

It's almost normal for Robbie to have such depreciating thoughts, but tonight, they seem to be screaming instead of just speaking. They are blatantly saying how bad he is without being urged by something he failed to do. He just wishes they would leave him alone.

_Stupid. This is all you have. And if I left, you would be even more alone and pitiful. Nobody would be here to tell you the truth._

Robbie could feel tears threatening to spill at these thoughts, before realizing he was alone and nobody would know if he cried. They probably wouldn't care, either. So he let himself cry onto his fluffy orange chair, not bothered with the idea that it might make the fur matted at the moment. And as he cried, his mind seemed to assault him with more hateful words.

_Look at yourself, crying like a baby. No wonder the kids and Sportacus hate you. Your useless. Just go off yourself, try to do something for their benefit instead of your selfish wants._

That last part stuck out to Robbie. He never considered dying, and the thought of it sent a shiver down his spine. But, if it was so the others could be happy, he would do it. Or at least think more about it, since it made him feel nervous.

_Baby. Can't even do one task for their benefit, and now they will continue to suffer in your presence._

Robbie was tired of this voice, he wanted it out.

_Die, and maybe I would leave._

He paused, then decided to make a plan, and he intends to follow through with it. And he won't fail, like all of his plans to make the town lazy always did.

_You see, this is the benefit of no sleep and listening, you finally get good ideas that could actually work. You may not be a failure after all._

Robbie let out a weak laugh as he slowly started to get up and put together "his" plan.

 

* * *

 

Sportacus awoke to his crystal beeping. He looked over at his clock to see it's almost two in the morning. He then saw an image of Robbie holding some liquid drainer while softly crying on his chair. Sportacus could feel his heart drop and his face go pale.

He knew what Robbie was going to do.

Sportacus leapt off his feet, not proceeding to do unnecessary flips or spins, and yelled, "Ladder!" As the ladder fell down, he grabbed his hat and sped down to Robbie's lair.

As he was running over, he kept trying to not think about how Robbie could _die_ if he doesn't get there in time.

When he finally got there, he didn't proceed to knock, but instead hastily opened up the top, with quite a bit of force. He flipped down to see Robbie still crying, but he dropped the container at the sound of his door getting ripped open. It hurt Sportacus to see Robbie in such an upset state. "Robbie! Are you okay?" Sportacus asked, then mentally knocked himself in the head. Of course he's not okay! He's crying and was close to dying at his own hands.

Robbie, on the other hand, quickly wiped his eyes as the first sight of Sportacus. "S-Sportacus! Fa-fancy meeting you here..." Robbie slowly, and hopefully subtlety, curled into his chair as he realized Sportacus caught him.

Sportacus started to walk up to Robbie, but shortly stopped as he saw Robbie flinch inwards at him. "Robbie, it's okay. I wouldn't hurt you." Sportacus tried to reassure Robbie, but it didn't really work, since the villain started to tear up again.

"W-why did you come here..?" Robbie questioned with a shaky voice. "You hate me. Your the hero and I'm the villain, your not s-supposed to help the b-bad guy."

This made Sportacus even more hurt. Why would Robbie think he hated him? Just because he's supposed to be a bad guy, that doesn't mean that he wouldn't help him when needed. "Robbie..." Sportacus could feel tears forming, himself close to crying. He just can't stand people being so upset.

Robbie started to shake his head. "N-no, don't pretend like you care, c-cause I know you d-don't! If you didn't barge in so ru-rudely, then I-I wouldn't b-be here, and you could b-be happy with t-t-the kids, a-and, and..." He started to trail off, crying making it hard to talk.

Sportacus then walked forward and hugged Robbie tightly, earning a surprised squeak from him. Sportacus tried really hard to keep his composure as he talked. "Robbie, doing this wouldn't make me happy, I'd be more upset if you were to die, especially if you wanted to! I'm here because, like you said, I'm a hero, and heros are supposed to look out for everyone. Even the villains. I'm so sorry for not being able to see warning signs of your pains. I wish that I could say that everything will get better, but that's only possible if you're willing to try with me. I care about you, Robbie, and I just want you to feel safe and happy, even if that means to to tell you how much of a good person you could be if you just try. So, are you willing to try with me?" 

He heard Robbie mumble something in his shoulder, which was soaked in tears. "What was that you said?"

The hero was then pushed away by Robbie, "I said I don't _know_! I don't think I could do anything, or even promise to _try_! Just.. Stay?" He trailed off and looked into Sportacus' eyes.

Sportacus hugged Robbie again. "Of course." 

The hero let his villain cuddle him, and before he knew it, he was sleeping. 

And Robbie fell asleep, without that voice in his head, held by his favorite elf in his favorite chair. 

 


End file.
